Nightmare Dream
by Yuki-desu
Summary: "Dreams are supposed to be good, right? Then why are my dreams appearing as nightmares? They're dreams but-Onii-chan... where are you?"
1. Lucid Dreamer

**Yo~ So this is my first story (sorta errr). Well yeah. Sooooooo**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It took a while for Gouenji Shuuya to understand what was going on.

Or rather, he _didn't _want to understand what was going on, but instead forced himself on the topic in order to not look out of place. The topic was something that both Endou and Kidou were deeply engrossed in. It was a topic that would have been most likely to be started by the latter; a.k.a, it was a _boring _topic—not that Gouenji was trying to offend Kidou in anyway.

"So… a lucid dreamer is like something to do with the mind?"

"Yes."

"And you're saying that if you could lucid dream, you'd be able to dream of anything that you wanted to dream of?" Endou asked in a bright tone. He had been bombarding Kidou with questions one after the other—all of them were about the same thing.

With a sigh, Kidou replied, "Yes"

"What's with this topic all of a sudden, Endou?" Gouenji smiled, and turned to look up at Endou. "Usually you wouldn't just run into the classroom asking Kidou about these things," _it would have been just like 'Soccer practice today!', or 'Guys, want to play soccer today?' _he wanted to add.

Endou made a face, "Well I was chatting to Hiroto yesterday who then called off with a 'I'm going to try to be a lucid dreamer~' or something like that,"

"I'm actually kind of surprised Hiroto knew about that," Kidou whispered softly to Gouenji who just stifled a laugh. _Well, they did miss quite a lot of school thanks to that Aliea Academy fiasco. _

"Hey, hey, do you think I could lucid dream tonight?" Kidou and Gouenji stared right at Endou with a blank face.

"W-Well Endou, it kind of depends if your brain can h-handle it," Kidou said hesitantly, looking away in to the distance, trying to avoid eye contact. Well you couldn't really tell whether he was really looking away or whether he was still staring at Endou. _Read-less but readable goggles… I should get a pair one day, _Gouenji thought to himself while chuckling.

* * *

At night, Gouenji was lying upon his bed staring up at the ceiling. There was only one thought that lingered in his mind, and that was 'lucid dreaming'. It turned out that the attempt at lucid dreaming was far more interesting that he'd expected it to be at first. "Controlling your own dreams, huh?" he said out loud, and turned over to face the wall. _Hmm… trying it out won't hurt _Gouenji smiled, and closed his eyes.

...

'_Think of something that you want to dream of.' A voice whispered in his head. 'If you can handle it~' the voice playfully laughed._

_The view was slowly swirling into multiple colors—a scene could almost be seen with blurred perspectives. _

_Suddenly ear-piercing screams were heard._

_The sound of an ambulance went ringing through his ears, the sound of rain hitting against the concrete ground._

"_SHUUYA!"_

* * *

** I think that ending for this chapter kind of made it a bit obvious of what would have happened, lol.**

**I just want to say that the main idea came from a friend of mine known as K-kun who suggested that I incorporate the idea of Lucid Dreaming into one of my stories. I have yet to continue reading about Lucid Dreaming though with what knowledge I have about it, I think I'll leave it, lol.**

**Ummm also, I think there might be some mistakes that my brain could not quite comprehend while reading through this again for mistakes... (please point them out;;;)**

**Anyways, please review and thank youuuu forrr reaadddinnngg xD!**


	2. A question in mind

**Lucid Dreamer, lucid dreamer—**

**Sometimes, I often think that I lucid dream.**

**(Enjoyyy~)**

* * *

"_Shuuya!"_

"_Shuuya, can you hear me?"_

"_Onii-chan!"_

Gouenji slowly widened his eyes to find himself lying on – not his bed, but instead a concrete road. He forced himself up though his body wanted to just lie down. As his vision began to clear, the scene became clearer.

Behind him was a truck that had its front bumped dented, and its silver was smeared with a crimson red. "Onii-chan-?" Gouenji immediately turned around and saw his younger sister, Yuuka, with teary eyes and scratches all over her face and arms; her pink dress was dirtied with grime.

"Y…" Gouenji croaked, taken aback by the sudden change of the sound of his voice. His throat felt dry and cracked, and all he could think about at the moment was getting a glass water.

"Onii-chan," Yuuka sobbed and gripped the hem of her dress, "Onii-chan, you're hurt," _Hurt? _Gouenji reached up to touch his head, and when he had brought his fingers down, they were covered in blood. "You're hurt…" she continued to sob.

"Yuu—"

"It's all because of me," Yuuka continued to cry.

"Do—" but before Gouenji could manage to say anymore he fainted on the spot, still shocked by the sudden events that had happened to him.

…

…

"_Was it a peaceful dream? Did it bring you happiness or sadness?"_

* * *

…

"YUUKA!" Gouenji yelled and flung himself up. His hair was in a mess, and a few strands of his hair began to fall over and stuck to his sweaty forehead. He immediately checked his surroundings and realized: he was no longer on the concrete road; he wasn't hurt at all. _That's strange… I really felt as if I just… _Gouenji brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head against it.

_I don't think I'll be able to sleep properly tonight._

* * *

"Shuuya-kun!"

Gouenji blinked and tore away his gaze from outside the window. "Yes, teacher?" He asked in a rather monotone voice, feeling extremely tired and exhausted from having almost no sleep at all.

"You look like a zombie, have you been getting any sleep lately?"

"Uh, yes, of course,"

"Then don't daze off in my classes,"

* * *

After 30 minutes of trigonometry and angles, the school bell rang, cueing everyone to run out of the classrooms and head out for lunch. However some just chose to stay in the classrooms like Gouenji:

"Heyyyy Gouenji~" Endou walked over to Gouenji and took a seat right in front of him. "We're going out to practice, aren't you—"

"No."

"Come on Gouenji, I know you want to—"

"_No._"

"Gouenji-"

"Endou, does it look like I want to god damn practice when I'm practically a walking zombie right now?" Gouenji groaned and yawned. Endou pouted and stuck a soccer ball straight at Gouenji's face. "I said, '_no_',"

"Talk to the soccer ball,"

"_Excuse me?_"

Endou grinned, "I had this dream about soccer yesterday! I think as how Kidou described it as something that you _want _to dream about, the dream was definitely that! Lucid dreaming! I went to sleep thinking about soccer, and before you know it I was dreaming about soccer! There was a soccer ball, and it was speaking to me as if it was telling me all its feelings—"

Gouenji slumped down on his chair and rubbed his temples, _I should go ask Kidou more on this lucid dreaming thing. _With that thought he immediately got up, and walked out of the classroom door, leaving Endou by himself rambling on about his dream.

* * *

**Well. That's a kind of weird ending. Hmm~ so yeah~**

**Thank you for reading this chapter and please review~**


End file.
